Crazy in Love
by jareaujareau
Summary: They were constantly at each other's throats, but one thing that couldn't be denied was the chemistry between them. (Smut, most likely one-shot)


She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Ian Doyle just got her all fired up. There was something about that sexy smirk of his, or his piercing blue eyes, that started a fire in Emily. There was very little that Ian could do that wouldn't completely turn Emily on to the point that she wanted nothing more than to get his clothes off immediately. They fought often, she would never deny that. He made her absolutely crazy, and she knew that she did the same to him. But there was something about their relationship that made them both go from wanting to slit each other's throat to going at it like rabbits within seconds.

She had been teasing him the entire ride back. They had just done a deal with some Irishmen, and Emily couldn't keep her hands off of Ian. She sat in the back of the second car, her hand rubbing up and down Ian's upper thigh. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Lauren." Ian whispered, his teeth gritted as he stared ahead of him. If he dared look at her, if he dared to look at her and see the smug look of desire on her face, he knew that he pull her jeans and underwear down right now and fuck her in the back of this moving vehicle. And as much as he wanted to, he had to maintain his composure. He wasn't an animal, he wouldn't possibly have sex with his girlfriend in front of his driver and his business partner. But when it came to her soft hand brushing over his crotch, he sincerely debated it.

The car barely had time to stop before Ian and Emily rushed out of it. Without a word, Emily walked into Ian's Tuscan Villa, making her way up the stairs and into her and Ian's bedroom. Ian followed behind her, biting his lip as her plump ass swayed with every step she took. Oh, how he loved that ass. She always purposely wore tight dresses and pants around him in order to show off her body, and she knew how much Ian loved to look at her.

As soon as they both made it into the bedroom, Ian closed the door and slammed Emily up against the wall. In one swift movement, her legs were around his waist and he was holding her up as their lips colliding. They kissed one another hungrily, as if they had been apart for ages. Emily could feel Ian's growing erection against her, and to tease him even more, she started to grind against him. The Irish man groaned into Emily's mouth, and he pushed himself up against her. "You see what you do to me, love?" He questioned as he pulled away to take a breath. "You make me so fucking hard. Your teasing and how sexy you are...they just do so much to me."

The brunette smirked as she looked at him with her bright brown eyes. "Fuck me, Ian." She demanded, and that was all that the older man needed to hear. Less than three seconds later, he was ripping her clothes off of her, and the different articles of clothing were flying all over the room. Her shirt ended up near the bathroom, her pants on the bed, her bra on the lampshade, and her panties right in front of the bedroom door. Ian's hand immediately found it's way in between her legs, and he began to stroke her clit. Emily threw her head back and closed her eyes. Her moans began to fill the room, and Ian couldn't help but grin as he lips found their way to her neck. He sucked roughly, knowing he'd leave marks, but he didn't particularly care at this moment.

He continued to rub her clit for just a few more seconds before his hand made its way to his zipper. Emily assisted him in undressing, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in a random direction so that it could land amongst the rest of the forgotten clothing. Ian had his pants and boxers off in record time, and Emily barely even had a chance to think before he slid his rock hard cock inside of her.

Emily had been with her fair share of men, but never with anybody who was as blessed sexually as Ian was. That man was skilled. He had the biggest cock out of all of the men that she had slept with, and he sure knew how to use it. They had had sex in a vast number of different places, and in an incredibly high number of different positions. The two of them were always willing to experiment with different things, and it only drew them closer together.

Emily let out a loud moan as Ian started to move inside of her. He didn't have the patience to take it slow, so he began to slam into her, and she wasn't complaining. She met the older man's movements, her hips colliding with his every time that he would thrust into her. They were going at it like wild animals, like this was the last time that they were ever going to have sex. Emily held the back of his neck, and she moaned into his ear as Ian rested his chin on her shoulder.

He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or if Emily was purposely moaning into his ear in order to tease him. She knew that that was one of his biggest turn ons; Emily would very frequently whisper dirty thoughts or moan quietly into his ear, and most of the time he would have her clothes off within minutes.

Ian tangled his hair in Emily's curls, and he grunted as he started to deepen his thrusts. Emily gasped out in pleasure, and she tightened her legs around his waist. "Fuck, Lauren."

Emily opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her, her mouth open slightly. She leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she felt herself begin to get closer to her orgasm. She tightened her legs around Ian even more, and the Irish man bit his lip once he felt her muscles begin to contract around his member. He began to thrust into her harder as his hand made it's way in between her legs. He rubbed her clit hard and fast in an attempt to bring her over the edge.

His plan worked, and Emily came hard as she moaned Ian's name. Her climax set him off, and it was mere seconds before he was shooting his thick, creamy load inside of her. They continued to move together as they rode out their climaxes, and didn't stop until they were both completely drained of energy. Emily's legs were locked around his waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder as he continued to hold her up against the wall.

"You wear me out, love." Ian whispered as he ran his fingers through her sweat drenched hair. The brunette looked up at him, and Ian couldn't help but think about how absolutely beautiful she was, especially in her after-sex glow.

"Yeah?" Emily smiled as her chest rose and fell, her breathing still hard and fast. "You exhaust me. Can we have a nap before round two?"

Ian smiled as he continued to play with her slightly wet curls. "Anything for you, my queen."


End file.
